The Dream of a Dream
by EverAfter90
Summary: Edmund's dream was in the past. Stella Baylor's dream was in the future. Together their dreams would make them one. The sequel to The Beloved and The Just: A Narnian Love Story.


**Prologue**

**Archanland, Year: 1035**

Princess Annelise, formerly Queen Annelise of Narnia, laid her head back on her pillow. She looked out the open window and saw the sunset in the East. How lovely it was, the ending of the day. Her day was ending too. Sleep, eternal sleep was coming and it was coming soon. She had been expecting it; she knew when she would see Aslan the Lion in her dreams. He was calling to her; calling her to his country.

Prince Corin was outside the room talking with the physician who was trying to console him. He knew more than anyone else that she had been dying for almost a year. The physician said that it her heart; its beats were off and there was possible blood swelling. Annelise didn't understand, but she didn't question it either.

Annelise heard a noise next to her. She turned her head and saw Bertil, the darling goose, loyal companion, and faithful advisor to King Cor, stirring his sleep. His time was coming as well. He was a very old, but formidable creature.

After Annelise married Prince Corin, Tumnus (who was regent in Narnia) insisted that Bertil go with her and her children. It was a good decision too. Overtime Bertil had grown from the arrogant cocky young goose, to a very wise and loyal counselor. He was very loved by the children in the palace and Annelise had a very special place for him in her heart. She would never forget his brave flight to save her and unborn child's life so long ago back in Narnia.

He lifted his head up from his wing and looked over at her.

"Dear Bertil," Annelise said, "Do you think we might leave together?"

"Oh I have no doubt of it," he said in his calm soothing voice.

He flew down from the window ledge and landed on the bed. Sitting down next to her, he laid his head down.

"We have been through much together," he said.

"Yes," Annelise said as she stroked his head, "I think many people will miss you."

"I never thought I would hear those words," Bertil chuckled.

The door opened up and Corin walked in. Annelise smiled and held out her small hand. He took it and carefully sat down next to her. Gently he pulled her hair out of her eyes and bent down and kissed her forehead. Annelise held his hand tighter. She was afraid. She didn't want to leave him or her children or grandchildren.

"You're so calm," said Corin, "Of course you always have been."

"I'm afraid, though," Annelise admitted.

"Why?"

"I can except death, but it will be very hard knowing that it will be eternal separation from you."

"Oh Anee," said Corin as he brushed away a tear, "It won't be eternal. It will only be a second that I am apart from you. Remember, there's no time with Aslan's world. As soon as you step forward into his country I will only be a step behind you."

Annelise held his hand tighter, thankful for his soothing words. Bertil got up slowly and ruffled his feathers.

"Well I will leave you two to say your goodbyes," he said.

"Where are you going?" asked Corin.

"I feel Him. He's calling. You do know that Narnian creatures don't die like humans. They go and meet Aslan himself."

Corin placed his hand on top of the goose's head, "Goodbye dear and loyal friend."

Bertil chuckled slightly and turned to Annelise, "I shall see you soon."

"Goodbye wonderful Bertil," Annelise said.

The old goose flew off the bed and out of opened doors of the balcony. Corin and Annelise watched as he flew out into the Eastern sunset to meet the great Lion. Soon he disappeared into the sun.

Annelise turned back to her husband. She reached up and touched his face. He looked down at her, his eyes moist with tears.

"Have you said goodbye to everyone?" Corin asked in a choked voice.

"Yes," Annelise said, thinking of who 'everyone' was.

Her eight children, Culrik, Lura, Martin, Lilibet, Eadric, Carrek, Allyna, and Rawlin. They were all her joy and how she had delighted in each of them. She already had five grandchildren who were more loved than any grandchild deserved to be.

Cor and Aravis. The best of all brother and sister. Cor was a great king just like his father, King Lune who had died ten years ago. Aravis, sweet, wonderful Aravis; the best and dearest of friends and Annelise's confident and adviser in just about everything. They had four children, Ram, Sadora, Amir, and Nelya who were the best of friends with their cousins and were utterly adored and spoiled by their aunt and uncle.

Annelise thought of her first home, Terebinthia. Her parents and brothers and sisters and their families. She had managed to see them numerous times each year, but her last visit…it had been painful. Her parents had died seven years ago and now her brother Sergei was king, a good king too. Her older sister, Halina held so tight to her when saying their last goodbye. It was so hard to let go.

She thought of her wonderful childhood on that tiny island kingdom. No little princess could have had a better life than the one her parents had given her. She would miss them.

Narnia. The great kingdom of Aslan. It was where her life had changed. She thought of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Uncle Tumnus, of Orius and the other centaurs, all the other old and dear friends she had come to know and love in her short time there.

She smiled to herself.

"What is it?" asked Corin.

"I'm thinking of all of those that have gone before me," she said, "My biological family, my parents, Ulrik and Tezhia, and my sister and brother, Calin and Frank. My adopted parents. The Beavers and…Uncle Tumnus. They're all there…with Aslan. I will not be alone. I have half of my family waiting for me. I wonder how I shall tell them that I died. My heart failed."

"Your heart might have failed you," said Corin, "but it never failed the ones you loved."

Annelise held his hand tighter. Her eyes were becoming hazy. She wanted him to be the last person she saw. In her mind though she could see someone else. She could see him so well. His deep dark eyes and messy black hair.

"Edmund," she said.

Corin smiled, "Do you think he might be there?"

"No," Annelise said, "I don't think so. I think he might still be in his own world. I wonder…I wonder if he has found someone else to love."

"How could he love anyone more than you?" asked Corin.

Annelise smiled as her husband's words. Her breathing slowed down. She looked into Corin's beautiful eyes, remembering all their wonderful years together. She reached up and placed her hand on his neck and slowly pulled him down into a kiss. Twenty years of marriage all wrapped into one single moment.

When she let go, she could see the sun going down over the mountains.

"_Annelise. It's time for you to come."_

Aslan was calling her.

"Goodbye," she said.

Several tears fell from Corin's eyes as he kissed her hand.

"Goodbye," he said.

Annelise felt tears fall down her face. She closed her eyes. The sun went down over the mountains and the stars started to appear.

So ended the life of Princess Annelise of Terebinthia.


End file.
